


euphoria

by kareofbears



Series: Escapril [15]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Gen, yup this is a getting invited to a smash ball fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kareofbears/pseuds/kareofbears
Summary: Akira gets a white envelope with a strange-looking symbol on it.
Series: Escapril [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685116
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	euphoria

"Hey, Akira!" Sojiro yells. "Something came in the mail for—"

Thunderous footsteps sound through the cafe, led by Akira and followed by his little group of thieves.

"No way, no way, no way!" Ryuji screeches, nearly pushing Ann down the stairs. "If it's what we think it is—"

"Hey, quit it!" Ann yelps, throwing her hands up to catch herself, blocking the entire barrage of people behind her. "Me first!"

To Sojiro's surprise, Makoto is fighting just as hard as the other two in trying to maneuver his old, dusty stairs. "Move aside, I was the one who thought of it, so in other words—"

"Eat a sock Makoto, I was friends with him first—"

"Shut up," Ann screams, roughly pushing against Ryuji's face. "I _saw_ him first, so I'm the reason why he's a Phantom Thief at all—"

"I'm your advisor, and I advise you to move out of the way before I start throwing my fist—hey, ow!" She flinches as Morgana jumps on her head, before hopping to an excited-looking Akira making his way to Sojiro, a rare grin on his face.

"Where is it?" He asks, hopping from foot to foot, ignoring the intensifying wrestling match behind him.

Sojiro blinks. "What on earth are you kids on about?"

"It's hard to explain, Sakura-san," Makoto starts, elbowing Ann out of the way. "It's an invitation, of sorts, with the highest level of prestige possible—"

"It's _so_ hard to get invited, Boss," Ann sighs, seemingly unaware of how Ryuji insistently tugged on her pigtails. "It's basically getting asked to go—"

"To the coolest hangout to ever exist in _history!_ " Ryuji whoops, throwing his fist in the air and very nearly decking Makoto had she not dodged out of the way.

"That's it?" Sojiro asks, disbelieving. Coolest hangout in history? What? He goes through his pockets, searching for the tiny white envelope with a red seal and an odd symbol. This was enough to excite even the Student Council president? "Well, here you go."

The three of them gasp, before forcing their way to the threshold, stumbling over themselves. They stop right behind Akira, expressions like kids on Christmas day.

Akira's eyes glimmer as he takes it from Sojiro's hands. "Oh my God," he whispers, cradling the envelope in his hand.

"Is it...?"

"Oh my God, Akira, just tell us, you cocktease!"

"Ryuji."

"Whoops, sorry Boss! Just excited!"

"Guys..." Akira turns around, slowly, ever dramatic. Ann, Ryuji, and Makoto stop fighting, opting instead to listen to Akira with bated breath. He inhales.

"Guess who got invited to the Smash Ball!"

The scream that follows is so loud that Sojiro gets a headache for the next couple of days.

He'll never understand those kids.

**Author's Note:**

> confession: i have smash and i never liked it, but holy cow do i want the DLC


End file.
